


Writ with Disgust: High Rollers DND

by black_sunset_eyes



Category: High Rollers, Yogscast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_sunset_eyes/pseuds/black_sunset_eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little High Rollers thing, I needed to write it down.<br/>It's really long, I apologise!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writ with Disgust: High Rollers DND

Cam returned. Though, he seemed different.

Jiutou narrowed her eyes, she suspected something was up immediately, her mind deducing what Cam could've done this time.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Cam furrowed his brow and then raised one, taking a step back.

"You were gone for a long time..." Jiutou muttered out, tone sharp.

"Can I not go exploring on my own? I know we're a group but I need to stretch my legs and have alone time every now and again." Cam huffed out in response to her, looking away, eyes focusing on the Oaken Wagon. He let out a sigh, rubbing an eye, heavy boots clumping against the dusty floor beneath as he headed over, glancing behind him only to find Jiutou was right next to him, her tail swishing softly yet to Cam, it seemed to threaten him.

The two entered where both Elora and Trellimar's heads perked up simultaneously, Elora the first to speak. "Where did you go?!" She seemed more flustered than angry, her cheeks huffing out as she folded her arms, staring up at Cam with scrunched up features.

Cam threw his head back, letting out a long sigh which ended with a droned out groan. "Can I not go places on my own anymore?!" He spat out, irritated, throwing his arms up. "Look, Elora, I needed some alone time, okay? Is that so much to ask?"

Elora sighed out in defeat. She wasn't going to argue, she didn't see the point. "Yes, I know, you need alone time but we were worried, you just vanished without telling us, we didn't know where you had gone and we-." She stopped speaking when she heard a low chuckle leave Cam's lips, a goofy smile on his face.

"I'm here now, aren't I?" He smiled down at her, giving the trio a reassuring look. "I just needed to think, that's all, I promise, I'm fine."

"We should get some rest." Trellimar put his hand firmly on the bar, pushing himself up. "We've all had a long day, come on." He shuffled them all up stairs, waiting till everyone had gone to bed and closed the doors. Quietly, he shuffled to the window, doing a quick surveillance before he sat down on the edge of his bed, Granamyr curling up next to him, the two falling asleep happily.

* * *

"Something's not right about him." Jiutou folded her arms, eyes falling to stare at the ground, Elora running a hand through her silky black hair before resting an arm around her shoulders to give her a quick hug.

"Look, I know it's all a little weird but it's Cam. It wouldn't be Cam if he didn't do something weird." Elora chuckled.

Jiutou turned to Elora, gripping her shoulders tightly, crimson eyes staring at her with fear. "What if he's done something Elora?!" She growled lowly, releasing her. "I just want to know why he's so..strange..he's not as stupid as he plays himself to be."

"Jiutou," Elora gave her a soft look, sighing out. "get some rest, I'll talk to him if you want me to. I can't promise I'll get anything out of him though."

* * *

Morning broke with the cry of a cockerel and Cam groaned, sitting up. He glared out of the window to see if he could spot the cockerel, rolling his eyes when he was unsuccessful. He moved his eyes over to Trellimar who was awake, staring down at Granamyr. "You two better not be having a telepathic conversation about me." Cam grumbled, startling the pair.

"Oh no, we were just practising some little things, isn't that right Granamyr?" Trellimar cast a glance to the little purple dragon who responded with a small whiny shrill, climbing his way up to sit on Trellimar's shoulders again, tail curling when he was satisfied with his position.

The males left the room at the same time as the females, Trellimar suspecting something was up when Jiutou headed down the stairs without warning, tugging him along whilst Elora tugged Cam back.

"Cam."

"What?"

"Please, just tell me, what's going on?"

"What do you mean, what's going on? Nothing's going on! I go out on my own for a few hours without warning and suddenly I've committed a crime!" Cam snarled though his temper quickly died. "Sorry, it's just been rough..I really want to get moving y'know, I've got a performance to do.." He adjusted his bandana, walking down the stairs.

"I know, we'll get moving soon, I promise." Elora gave him a smile as she walked down the stairs next to him. We'll finish this thing with the Broken Sky in the next couple of days and we'll be heading straight for the Capital."

Cam gave a small nod, sitting at the bar.

"Do you want any breakfast?" Trellimar asked, surprised when Cam shook his head, tilting his head. Jiutou was right, something was up. "Alright, if you say so. I suppose we can carry on with this whole dilemma then." He lightly chuckled as he waved his hand, the four heading outside.

"So, where were we up to..?" Elora questioned herself, re-running through everything quickly. "Ah yes..I remember now." She raised her eyebrows and licked her lips, the image of Vixanis sitting in her mind for a minute or two.

Jiutou continued to stare at Cam, flashing her eyes to Trellimar when Cam started to act a little strange, his body tense, clearly on edge.

"Cam?"

"Ahhh! Yes, ahh..um.." Cam covered his mouth and coughed, not looking at Jiutou.

"Are you okay? You look paler. Do humans change colour?" Jiutou asked though to Cam she seemed to pry at him.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, just feel a little ill is all, I'll be alright though." He raised his hand to itch his hair back into place when Jiutou saw it.

Jiutou stared in horror though it quickly transformed into anger, her heart beginning to beat extremely fast. "You bastard.." She snarled out, Trellimar and Elora watching as Jiutou took a step back, lowing her body as if she was going to attack Cam.

"What?! What?!" Elora held out her hands. "Jiutou-."

"I can explain it, please, Jiutou, you have to let me.." Cam held out his hands to her.

"Explain?!" She launched forward, grabbing his wrist. "What is there to explain about that?!" She yanked his sleeve back to reveal the broken sky tattoo that sat on his wrist.

Cam attempted to pull his wrist away but failed, his body trembling, biting his bottom lip as he stared at them all, lost, hopeless for an answer. "I wanted to get more insight.."

"You.." Elora stepped away from him, hurt filling her eyes. "Why would you do that to yourself?! Cam, anything you say you.."

"Could die." Trellimar finished, glancing down.

"You fucking..you fucking..traitor." Jiutou's eyes flared with hate, guandao out stretched towards him. "We were going to sort this out without getting any of us into anymore of this mess! You wanted to leave."

"I thought that doing this would hurry things along!" Cam protested, gritting his teeth.

Jiutou's fangs slid along one another. "I thought you were joking when you said it would look 'cool' on you."

"I was!" Cam's eyes begged for help from the other two but he received none.

"To think, all of this time, we've been through all this for you to just-." Jiutou was quiet when Cam suddenly drew one of his daggers, pointing it at her. His chest rose and fell quickly, face showing rage that built up.

"We've been through?" His voice was low, threatening, rough. "You're not included in that we've. I carried your cold, limp corpse out of those fucking gates praying to Avandra for any form of help, anything that I could do to save you. We spent so long trying to bring you back, we doubted our selves, we did everything we fucking could. We didn't even need that shitty horn but we cared so much that we continued on because we wanted you back. We wanted to see you alive. Not dead. Do you think we could lose you? So sorry Jiutou," Cam paused to lower his dagger, laughing dryly. "I am so sorry that I went to try and do something to help this case move on a little quicker. Next time, I'll leave you to do it, I'll leave Elora and Trellimar to do it. I'll sit and chat up women, be the fool I'm supposed to be." He turned, spitting blood onto the ground. His eyes flashed back to the three. "Anything you wish to say?" He focused his attention on Elora and Trellimar.

The two stood there, Elora quickly flicking her eyes to the floor, rubbing her arms, Trellimar just staring with no emotion.

"Good." Cam snarled out, kicking up dust as he walked away and off into the distance, leaving the three to stand there, quiet and empty.


End file.
